The present invention relates to adaptive therapeutic positioning equipment, and has special utility for the treatment of adults and children who have experienced neuro-muscular damage, people who are handicapped or are developmentally delayed, and people who are interrupted in physical or mental development by stroke, brain traumatic injury, spinal cord injury, disease, accident or the aging process. While the invention has special utility in such fields, in its broadest sense, the invention is not to be limited thereto.
Therapeutic equipment of this type is of general utility for use in occupational and physical therapy programs, and it is generally considered to be essential in private homes and in hospitals, nursing homes, regional centers, schools and home health care facilities.
The art contains general teachings relating to both therapeutic positioning equipment, and bed or cushion devices having a plurality of selectively positionable body support parts. The following patents are exemplary, and these patents are incorporated herein by reference for the purposes of indicating the background of the invention, and illustrating the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,330 and 4,987,625 teach multicushion devices wherein a plurality of cushions are pivotally interconnected to facilitate selective positioning of the cushions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,549 describes a cushion ensemble wherein three or four unattached and generally triangular-shaped cushions may be arranged to support an individual in a selected one of a number of positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,221 describes a multi-part child support wedge having a wedge-shaped base plate to which two spaced trough wedges are attached by way of stick-on belts or portions. Various members, such as a semi-cylindrical member, a flat pillow, a flat pillow with an integral abductor, and a head wedge may be attached to the base plate in the area between the two trough wedges. Flat pillows may also be attached to the facing surfaces of the trough wedges. Fixation belts are also provided. The configuration of these parts to accommodate various positions of a child are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,913 describes a three-part therapeutic support cushion comprising two triangular-shaped pillows and one diamond shaped cushion. The three pillows are arranged to support an individual in a face down position. The two triangular pillows include a channel adapted to receive the head of the individual. Alternatively, the two triangular pillows are spaced apart so as to support an individual in a face up or supine position. The triangular pillows are held in place on a support surface by means of resilient rubber pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,678 describes a four-pillow arrangement for providing orthopedic support to an individual. In the storage condition, these four pillows are configured to form a cube. The four pillows comprise two triangular-shaped pillows, a cervical pillow and a flat pillow. A pad is provided for mounting the pillows in a variety of positions. Hook and loop fasteners are provided to hold the pillows in selected positions. The triangular pillows also include loops that cooperate with belts for the purpose of securing the pillows to each other.
While prior devices, such as exemplified above, are generally satisfactory for achieving their limited intended function, the need remains in the art for improved adaptive therapeutic positioning equipment having greater utility, particularly in relation to the selective treatment of disabled adults and children.